Catalyst
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: (Complete) Harry Potter knew what it was like to have won the battle, but lost the war. Voldemort was merely the battle, the war was over Ginny Weasley's heart.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own it. This fan fiction is for the entertainment of other fans awaiting Rowling's next work from her creative genius.  
  
Harry Potter knew what it was like to have won the battle, but lost the war.  
  
For a long time he thought the war was with Voldemort, but that was just the battle. No, the war was over Ginny Weasley's heart, and he hadn't even known it. Looking back he could see it all now so clearly. It made him feel more and more like Dumbledore, then he should. Harry smiled. Dumbledore knew the whole time what the real was about.  
  
"History tends to greatly repeat itself Harry, but with slight variations," the great headmaster had told him during summer break after his fifth year. "For example, do you know the reason why I adore sweets so?" Harry shook his head. He was still just trying to comprehend everything that had been said earlier. Dumbledore had indeed told him everything about his parents and Voldemort, more than what he did in his fifth-year anyway. The thing that his mind was stuck on was Snape, or rather Snape and his mother. Snape had been in love with his mother. The very thought made him cringe. That was why Snape turned spy against Voldemort - to prove himself to her. That was shy, even after she married his father, Snape continue to spy. He wanted to keep her safe, even if he could not be with her. He had been the one to warn Dumbledore that Voldemort was after the Potters and that one of their friends may also be a spy. Harry brought up the fact that he knew that Snape had called his mother a "mudblood," when they were both at school. Dumbledore smiled and just simply asked how she replied, the tone of her voice. It was cold, Harry remembered. He thought it was like that because Snape had insulted her. But, then again he was in Snape's pensive when he saw it, which means it was from Snape's memory. Maybe her reply was cold because it was how he believed it cold, hurt. Harry really didn't want to think about being in Snape's pensive anyway.  
  
The fact that Snape loved his mother also was probably another reason Snape hated Harry. Everytime he looked at him, Snape saw a living reminder that the woman he loved didn't love him. No, she loved James Potter, his archenemy, and she had died saving her and James' child. "Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Quite all right," the headmaster grinned. "I was just asking if you would like a lemon drop." Harry shook his head no.  
  
"As I was saying, dear boy, the reason men do almost everything is women. Strange isn't it. They are the greatest catalysts of the universe, though I doubt anyone would like to admit it. Sometimes they are not directly involved other times they are. Your mother was a great catalyst, helping us learn about Voldemort and eventually helping lead to his first downfall. My Rose was a great woman too." Harry looked up. Rose who? The glimmer that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes dulled. He noticed Harry's stare and smiled.  
  
"She is the reason I adore sweets. In my youth, I too, had to face a dark wizard." "Grindelwald."  
  
"Yes. I am sure you have had the unfortunate task of ready about it for Professor Binns class. However, I doubt it mentioned one very important individual, Rosalind Brook-Ziegler. She was the reason for everything."  
  
Harry was quite confused by the remark, and Dumbledore took note of the expression and began to explain. "Grindelwald and I were very much like Severus and James and yourself and Mr. Malfoy in school. Clashing personalities you might say, but where it really came to head is Rose. She was . . . lovely. Light brown hair and eyes the color of the heavens. I was quite taken by her, but so was Grindelwald. He was always into the dark arts more than most and power is how he planned on getting Rose. "Soon he had become engrossed in the dark arts so that his goal was no longer Rose, but the world. I and a few others banded together against him, to not only protect Rose, but the world. When it was all over Grindelwald was defeated, but we had both lost Rose."  
  
"She died?" Harry heard his voice crack.  
  
"On no good boy," Dumbledore smiled. "While we were busy fighting Zackary Ziegler stole her heart. They married owned a sweet shop for a while, Ziegler's Zingers. I visited them everyday just buying candy to see her again."  
  
"Sir, what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment Harry. I'm just trying to show you history and its variations - Rose, Grindelwald and myself, Lily, James and Severus."  
  
"I don't understand sir."  
  
"Don't worry. One day you will."  
  
And he was right, as always. Now, sitting at his desk, Harry could see exactly when the real war started. It was on the train to Hogwarts coming back after his world had fallen apart. 


	2. Train trouble

AN: Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K. Rowling, whom I am not.  
  
Special thanks to Lady LifeCharm for her review. Now on with the tale.  
  
The train ride back to Hogwarts for his sixth year had not been a good one for Harry. Ginny, who had become a prefect, and Ron and Hermione all went to a meeting. Though it was brief, it still left Harry alone in a compartment with Neville. The two were not discussing anything, but both contemplating the events in the Ministry of Magic at the end of their fifth- year.  
  
The prefect meeting was short, however upon entering the compartment; Ginny had made a sarcastic comment about the joyful atmosphere there. Harry had sent her a glare, and she had taken the hint. "Come on Neville," she said, grabbing the other boy's hand. "Let's go see what Colin's up to. It's obvious we're not wanted here."  
  
The two had then left. Harry wondered how in the world Ginny could try to have him cheer up. Despite being angry with her, he had to admit the moment she left the compartment, his world seemed a little dimmer if that was at all possible. He shook his head, best not to think about why that was. After all, he reasoned she's just Ginny.  
  
Not a half hour after Ginny and Neville left something unusual happened.  
  
Colin Creevey had burst into Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment. He was pale and looked frazzled. What surprised everyone was that he paid not attention to Harry, turning his glance quickly to Ron.  
  
"Ron, you better come quick. It's Ginny," he said. The three of them sprung to their feet and quickly followed Colin through the train asking questions as they went.  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny," Ron worried.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked as a wave of fury ran through him. Colin nodded.  
  
"He just burst into our compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. He said he needed to talk to Ginny alone. He told us to leave. I went to find you, but Neville wouldn't go. He told Malfoy he'd have to curse him, and I think he did."  
  
They entered another car and there in the hallway laid Goyle and Crabbe. It looked like Neville had got a stun curse off at least. Ron swung the door to the compartment open and immediately had to be restrained by Hermione.  
  
Ginny was sitting on Malfoy's lap, but not by choice. He had a death grip around both her wrists. It looked like he was nudging Ginny's neck with his nose. His check was bleeding and there were a few boils on his face. Obviously Ginny was able to get hit him a few times fighting before he got the upper hand. Ginny looked like she was going to murder Malfoy as soon as he let go.  
  
"There they are now," Malfoy sneered, letting go of Ginny's wrists and getting up. "Your sister and I were just having a bit of fun."  
  
Harry saw Hermione tighten her grip on Ron. "What did you say!" Ron spat.  
  
Harry too noticed his fists were clenched and wanted very much to pummel Malfoy into dust. He looked to Ginny, who still looked very much like she was going to kill Malfoy, but did not get up from her seat. "Let him go Ron. He's just trying to get a rise off you," she said, still shooting a murderous glare at Malfoy. He just smirked and made his way past Ron and Harry. Hermione was losing her grip on Ron as he tensed with fury.  
  
"Well," Malfoy said as he smirked at Ginny. "Not like the rise you've given me, my dear."  
  
That was it. Harry propelled himself toward Malfoy with Ron right behind him, followed by Colin. Punches were going everywhere. None of them paid much attention to Hermione or Ginny's yells. Harry had the notion that someone pulled Colin out of the brawl, and was trying to pull both him and Ron out to, but to no avail.  
  
A loud, irritated shriek filled the air and Harry and Ron were thrown backwards as Malfoy was thrown in the other direction. Harry looked up to see Hermione and Colin looking a little terrified at the sight of Ginny, but then he didn't blame her.  
  
Her hands were clinched so hard her knuckles were turning white. Her face was red and her nose scrunched up as her anger got the best of her. Then Harry noticed no where did she have a wand and she still had that murderous glare in her eyes. She must have done some wandless magic using all the anger she had stored in her at that moment, Harry thought, if she wanted to she could quite easily use the killing curse wand or no wand. The thought made a slight chill run down his spine.  
  
"He's not worth it," she spat at Ron and Harry before going back into the compartment. "Hermione, Colin come and help me with Neville."  
  
They nodded and left Ron and Harry in the hall with Malfoy. They weren't about to start anything again, not with Ginny as mad as she was. Ron and Harry had a few bruises, nothing compared to Malfoy. He looked like his head had gone through a window.  
  
"Stay away from my sister, Malfoy," Ron warned.  
  
"Maybe she won't want me to," he smirked. "She's grown quite a body over the summer. That must have been when Longbottom grew a spine."  
  
"Don't you come near her," Harry yelled.  
  
"Scared of the competition Potter?" Malfoy said before he left.  
  
On the way to the compartment, Ron and Harry kicked a still unconscious Crabbe and Goyle. Inside they found Hermione searching through several spellbooks as Colin nursed a busted lip. Ginny was hugged Trevor and was by now almost in tears.  
  
Was it just him or was Trevor blushing, Harry thought.  
  
Ron looked around the compartment. Something was definitely a little off.  
  
"Uh, where's Neville. I see Trevor," he said pointing to the toad in Ginny's arms.  
  
"That's not Trevor," Colin said, pulling a toad out from under the seat. "This is."  
  
"Malfoy turned him into a toad after Neville wouldn't leave," Ginny said softly. "We managed to hex Crabbe and Goyle, but we couldn't get Malfoy. Then he did this and my wand went flying."  
  
"I found it!" Hermione shouted putting down a book. "Ginny put Neville down."  
  
Ginny gingerly set the toad down beside her.  
  
"Revealre Corpus," Hermione said with a quick swish of her wand.  
  
A light shot out of her want and Neville suddenly appeared, very dazed beside Ginny.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you all right, Neville?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Are you?" he said, very concerned. "He didn't -"  
  
"No. I'm fine," she said. "Colin found Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Oh," Neville said. "Thanks."  
  
"What did Malfoy want?" Ron demanded his anger sneaking into the tone.  
  
"Something he'll never get. I really don't want to discuss it," Ginny said sternly as she turned to make sure Neville was indeed all right. 


	3. Barbarians

Disclaimer: Again the creative J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
Thanks to: Lady LifeCharm and dolphingirl79  
  
Despite Ginny insisting that she was all right, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville all decided to stick as close to her as possible until they reached Hogwarts great hall.  
  
"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Ginny snapped as Ron and Harry jumped off the train, wands in hand, and looked around for Malfoy before allowing her to step off at the station.  
  
"Ginny, we don't know what Malfoy is up to and we just want to make sure nothing like what happened on the train occurs again," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"I can take care of myself, and as far as I know of all he wanted was just to irritate you three, which he obviously did a good job of!"  
  
"You did an excellent job taking care of yourself back there or did you enjoy sitting on Malfoy's lap?" snapped Ron.  
  
"How dare you! It was three against two and Neville and I were doing fine until I lost my wand, which we still haven't found. How am I suppose to do magic without a wand?"  
  
"You didn't seem to have any trouble on the train separating us without a wand," Harry said under his breath.  
  
Ginny turned and glared at him. "I'm going to find Luna. Her dad was supposed to drop her off. I'll ride with her; at least she doesn't think I can't take care of myself."  
  
She started to walk by Harry toward the thestral carriages when a flash of whitish- blonde hair caught Harry's attention - Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, looking a little worse for wear, were behind him as they made their way over toward Ginny.  
  
Quickly Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as she went past.  
  
"Harry I'm going to the -"  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, it's for your own good," he said cutting her off and quickly picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.  
  
"Harry put me down this instant!"  
  
"Come on Ron, Hermione," Harry stated as he started making his way to the carriages with Ginny still yelling.  
  
"Bloody brilliant mate," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Barbarians," Hermione muttered.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Harry James Potter you put me down this second or you will regret it. I am a prefect! I swear when I find my wand.," Ginny warned as Harry walked.  
  
Harry could feel the heat radiating from Ginny. Although she wasn't very big, it felt like her anger was heating up his entire body. He was sure the temperature went up a few degrees every step he took and he truly wasn't looking forward to dealing with her temper when he set her down. For a brief moment he wondered if he could just keep her like this.  
  
"Urggg! Colin! Neville! Somebody help me! I swear Harry you will be on the receiving end of the worst Bat Bogey Hex ever known if you don't put me down this second!"  
  
"You know it isn't a good thing Potter, when the woman you're with shouts out someone else's name, let alone Longbottom's or Creevey's," came a familiar drawl from beside him.  
  
Quickly four wands were pointed at Malfoy.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," warned Hermione as Neville just glared, with his wand pointed at Malfoy's throat.  
  
"I should hex you into the ground," hissed Ron.  
  
"Now, now Weasley. I just came over here to return this to your sister," he said as he extended his hand. Ginny's wand rested inside it. "I was going to wait until later, but having heard her say she wanted to hex Potter I couldn't wait."  
  
"You better not have done anything to Ginny's wand," Harry stated as he reached out and took the wand from Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy just smirked and turned away before jumping in a carriage.  
  
"Come on we have to go," said Hermione. "I'll ask McGonagall to check Ginny's wand for hexes or jinx after the welcoming feast."  
  
"Right." nodded Harry. "Let's go."  
  
Ginny fumed the entire ride to the gated of Hogwarts. She spoke to no one and dashed out of the carriage as soon as it stopped.  
  
"You can't blame her," Hermione told Ron and Harry. "I would be furious too. I'm sure Ginny can handle herself and you total undermined her authority status as a prefect."  
  
"We're prefect's too Hermione, and I didn't see you making too many objections at the time," snapped Ron. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on Ginny from now on. Who is she patrolling with on rounds again?"  
  
"Colin."  
  
"I'm just going to have to put a tracking charm on her and borrow your map Harry just to make sure she's all right."  
  
"I'm sure no one's gong to try anything on Ginny while she's making her rounds," Harry said. "I think half the school is afraid of her hexes."  
  
"Nervous Harry? I'm sure Ginny wouldn't hex you or anything" Ron said patting his friend on the back as they sat down. "I think." 


	4. Letters

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. My initials are not J.K.R., and this story it to amuse other fans until the next book comes out.  
  
Thankfully school went on without too many more distractions.  
  
With the absence of OWLS, Hermione was already pushing Ron and Harry to start working to prepare for their NEWTS. Harry was busy with Occlumency lessons, which were still leaving him drained and with a splitting headache. Ron, on the other hand, made good on his word to "protect" his sister.  
  
Thankfully that ended one October nights when he had jinxed Dean Thomas after finding him and Ginny in an abandoned class room snogging. The ending result being that Dean dumped Ginny and Ginny practiced a new hex on Ron with interesting results.  
  
"It's not funny at all," Ron stated as he tugged at his new tail and ears. "Look at me."  
  
"I am looking at you," said Harry between his laughs.  
  
Hermione too couldn't contain her laughter as she searched to find some way to return Ron's ears and get rid of his tail.  
  
"Well you were acting like an ass, you might as well look like one," Ginny snapped from the other side of the room as she was doing her homework. Neville, who was sitting beside Ginny doing his homework, stifled a snicker.  
  
"Come on Ginny, Fix this or I'm telling Mom," Ron begged.  
  
"Go ahead. I think she would be quite interested to hear how you jinxed Dean and sent him running."  
  
"Please Ginny."  
  
"No. I think that suits you just fine," she snapped.  
  
"Ginny," Harry gasped between laughs as he walked over to her. "That was great! You really need to teach everyone in D.A. that hex."  
  
"You should just be lucky I didn't try it out on you. I'm not quite over that little stunt you pulled on the way to the carriages."  
  
Harry frowned. It had been a month already. He really did not like being on Ginny's bad side. A lump formed in Harry's throat.  
  
"Look Ginny I'm really sorry about that," he said. "I know you can take care of yourself, but you didn't have a wand at the time and I don't know what Malfoy was - is up to and it bothers me as far as your concerned. It's not like I think you need a bodyguard like you said, It's just that Malfoy plays dirty and who knows what might happen. I mean Neville you agree with me right."  
  
"Don't drag me into this. I remember what happened last year. Ginny can definitely fend for herself," Neville said as Ginny shot him a smile.  
  
"I guess I wasn't really thinking, but you can't blame me at the moment. Or maybe you can blame me. It just felt right at the time. I mean not throwing you over my shoulder, not that it was awkward or anything, but I just didn't want him around you and neither does Ron and it was just -"  
  
""Harry, your babbling," Ginny smirked as she looked up from her paper.  
  
"So you forgive me?" he said reaching out to take her hand.  
  
The action seemed to shock Ginny as she dropped the quill in her other hand.  
  
"Yes Harry I forgive you," she said quietly.  
  
"Thank you Gin," he said as he realized just how nice her hand felt in his.  
  
"But I'm going to need my hand back or you're going to have to finish this potion essay and then my Charms homework."  
  
"Oh right," he said releasing her.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
And it was for a while, before the rein of Death Eater attacks began in late November.  
  
News of Death Eater attacks came every so often. Sometimes a black envelope, much like a howler, would show up in one of the head of houses' hands. Then the unlucky student, usually a muggle-born, was taken out of the hall to hear the awful news.  
  
Snape couldn't provide much information about too many of the attacks. Some of them were averted, others were not. With each passing day, the pressure seemed to be building. The only ones that didn't seem surprised when news of an attack came were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Sitting down at the breakfast table one day, Harry noticed Ron give a snarling look over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What do you want to bet his got the mark already?" he said.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him. I don't know how he could know about all the attacks. Snape doesn't even know about half of them. I mean what good is it to have a spy if he can't get you information."  
  
"Professor Snape does get information Harry," Hermione whispered. "Besides haven't either of you noticed the letters?"  
  
"What letters?"  
  
"Honestly. A day or two before any attack Malfoy has gotten a letter. I bet they are from his father."  
  
"In Azkaban?," Harry said as he bitterly added "probably from his aunt."  
  
"Either way," Hermione said. "If we could just find a way to get those letters they may tell us where any future attacks may be."  
  
"Polyjuice potion again?" asked Ron.  
  
"No. I think they would be in Malfoy's room and we'd have to make sure no one catches us when we go through looking for them. Someone might ask questions if Crabbe and Goyle are tearing up Malfoy's things don't you think."  
  
"But we've got the map and Harry's invisibility cloak."  
  
"We just need to come up with a plan and we have to make sure Malfoy and the rest of the sixth-year Slytherins aren't around while we look for the letters." 


	5. A Plan

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creative work of J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us fans over until the next book. (However if J.K. Rowling is reading this let me add please, please, please do not kill Ginny Weasley off in the books. She's my favorite character and I could probably stomach everyone else's death except for hers. Thank you.)  
  
AN: Thanks to all you who reviewed. This may be a short chapter, but let me warn you the next several will be a kick in the pants. Thanks.  
  
As the chilly winter air began to nip at the students' as the attended Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, news of attacks slowed. It was causing a feeling of dread, as if something big would soon be coming. Most of the students had signed on to stay during the holidays, feeling safer at Hogwarts than out in the rest of the world.  
  
"We have to get those letters soon," Harry told Ron as they worked on a potion the week before the holidays began.  
  
"I know. If Hermione would just let us knock Malfoy out and put him in a closet while we search we would have the letters already," he said as he gathered up some dragon scales.  
  
"Well most of the Slytherins are leaving. I guess they don't have to worry about attacks," Harry said shooting Malfoy a look. "They're probably in on them."  
  
"Malfoy won't. He's signed up to stay, slimy git."  
  
"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter. No talking. Need I remind you this is a very volatile potion? The slightest mistake could cause a disaster. 20 points from Gryffindor," came the voice of Professor Snape as he walked around the room.  
  
"Speaking of slimy gits," Harry said under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No sir," Harry said as he turned back to his cauldron.  
  
Suddenly Harry was propelled forward as an explosion from Ron's cauldron burst through the classroom.  
  
"Ron!" screamed Harry.  
  
Turning around Harry saw Ron lying on the floor of the room. He was covered in welts and was unconscious.  
  
"Idiot used too many dragon scales," snapped Snape as he motioned for Harry. "Go get Madame Pomfrey. He should be fine."  
  
Harry dashed from the room up to the hospital wing. Quickly Madame Pomfrey managed to get Ron onto a stretcher and up onto a hospital bed. Harry was ushered from the room.  
  
"Mr Weasley should be fine. Though I don't understand why Professor Snape insists on making that potion the week before the holidays. Students can't seem to concentrate now," said Madame Pomfrey as she closed the hospital wing doors.  
  
Ron was indeed alright, though he would not be allowed out of the hospital wing for a week. This meant that the plan to retrieve the letters would have to be put on hold unless Harry and Hermione could figure out how to do it themselves and keep Malfoy busy at the same time.  
  
After two days of visiting Ron in the hospital wing during meals, Harry and Hermione finally decided to eat in the Great Hall. Harry sat with his back to the rest of the table and across from Hermione. He didn't feel much like eating. There had been a report of another attack that morning. With each passing day he felt more and more pressure that they needed to get those letters from Malfoy.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said interrupting his train of thought. "Don't tell Ron, but have you ever noticed that when Malfoy looks over here, he isn't looking at us most of the time?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he looked behind his shoulder at the Slytherin table. Malfoy indeed was looking over at them. Harry squinted and tried to follow where Malfoy was staring. A laughing red-headed girl between Neville and Seamus came into sight. "Ginny?!"  
  
"What Harry?" Ginny said as she turned to him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ginny just shrugged and turned back to talk to Neville.  
  
"Harry I think I have an idea on how we can get the letters this week," Hermione whispered. "It's not going to be easy and a hundred things may go wrong, plus I don't know if she'll even agree."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ginny can distract Malfoy. While we go look for the letters under your invisibility cloak. When Malfoy leaves the common room we go in," she said. "There won't be hardly any Slytherins here after tomorrow. Ginny will keep Malfoy busy or hex him if he tries anything and then we won't have to worry about it."  
  
"I'm not leaving Ginny alone with Malfoy."  
  
"That's not your decision. It's hers. Granted I don't like it either and Ron would never agree, but Harry this may be our only chance. Besides they both have rounds tonight she's going to be out patrolling with him anyway."  
  
Harry sighed. Hermione was right. This may be their only chance to get the letters  
  
"I'll ask her to do it," Harry said, adding to himself he would also be using his invisibility cloak tonight to check on Ginny just in case.  
  
"Right then." 


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius of J.K. Rowling, whom I am not. This is merely a fan fiction to keep us fans occupied until book 6.  
  
A/N Thanks to all the reviewers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Later that night Harry waited until Ginny got ready to leave on her patrol before he went upstairs to get his invisibility cloak. He waited a few moments after she left before exiting the common room and throwing the cloak over him.  
  
Hermione had told him that before each patrol the two prefects met outside the Great Hall to decide who patrols what areas that evening. Harry followed Ginny's footsteps toward the hall. As he rounded the corner to the main entranceway, he nearly ran into Professor Snape.  
  
What was Snape doing here, he thought. Hermione didn't say anything about professors assigning rounds. By the look on Malfoy's face, this wasn't typical. Ginny, however, didn't seem fazed by it at all.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "I didn't expect to see you tonight. I believed Miss Abbott was to patrol with Miss Weasley this evening."  
  
"Hannah's ill sir," Ginny stated.  
  
"I volunteered to take her patrol," Malfoy smirked.  
  
For a moment, it looked like Snape seemed to question Malfoy but nothing cam of it. Harry began to feel very uncomfortable having Ginny patrol with the two Slytherins nearby. If this made him uncomfortable how would, he would be when Ginny had to keep Malfoy busy he thought.  
  
"Right then," Snape said. "Mr. Malfoy you will be patrolling the upper halls and the Astronomy Tower this evening. Miss Weasley you shall patrol the Great Hall area and lower halls."  
  
"Professor Snape," Malfoy interrupted. "I'd rather patrol he dungeons if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm sure you would Draco, but the headmaster has asked that prefects not patrol their own houses. Now let's proceed shall we?"  
  
Ginny and Malfoy both nodded. Harry watched as Malfoy began walking up the stairs and Ginny started off toward the Great Hall.  
  
He followed behind her carefully to make sure he wasn't making any noises. The air around him began to grow cooler as he realized they were making their way to the dungeons. Soon he found himself in front of Snape's classroom as Ginny knocked then opened the door.  
  
"Professor?" she asked.  
  
"Suddenly Snape yelled "Legilimens" and Ginny stumbled as the spell struck her. Shocked Harry was just about to throw off his cloak and come to Ginny's aid. It was then that Ginny shouted "Protego" at Snape. The spell was so powerful it caused him to fly across his desk.  
  
A minute later Harry saw Snape as he tried to sit down in his chair.  
  
"Very good Miss Weasley," he said. "I almost thought you wouldn't be able to practice tonight. I must say I am somewhat surprised young Mr. Malfoy was patrolling with you tonight."  
  
"That makes two of us professor."  
  
"Have you had any more troubles lately?"  
  
"Not really. I clear my mind as much as I can with OWLS coming up. If he does do something it's overcrowded by the knowledge that polyjuice potion takes a month to brew and that ragweed can be poisonous to garden gnomes."  
  
"Good. I think it's prudent that you return to you patrol now. Please let me know if anything happens."  
  
"Thank you sir," Ginny said as she turned to leave. However she hesitated before opening the door and turned back to Snape. "Uh sir? I was just wondering who's that woman I always see in your mind?"  
  
Harry saw Snape's jaw tighten. "That is none of your business Miss Weasley."  
  
"It's just that she looks a bit like me and I was wondering if she's related or if I know her," Ginny pushed.  
  
"No, Miss Weasley. That woman died before you were born. She's merely a ghost of a memory."  
  
"I'm sorry she haunts you so much then," Ginny said as she walked out the door.  
  
Harry followed her, his heart thumping in his chest. What was going on? How long had Ginny been learning Occlumency and why? Why did she need it?  
  
Finally, after they left Snape's corridor Harry threw of his cloak.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
Ginny twirled around, her wand drawn. When she saw Harry, she quickly lowered it.  
  
"Merlin, Harry you scared me," she said. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"What were you doing learning Occlumency?" he countered.  
  
Harry saw Ginny pale slightly before she turned and began to walk away from him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped.  
  
Harry caught up with her and grabbed her elbow to turn her toward him. He used a little more force than he thought and found her pressed slightly against him.  
  
"I saw you Ginny," he said softly, almost into her ear.  
  
"You've been following me," she said angrily.  
  
"How long have you been learning Occlumency?" Harry asked again as his hands moved up to Ginny's upper arms.  
  
"What does it matter Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed. "How long?," he said almost in a whisper.  
  
Ginny looked him in the eyes. For a second she saw anger, fear and confusion all pass through them.  
  
"Since the chamber," she finally said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," she said breaking away and turning her back to him. "Memories can be very powerful."  
  
"Do you see what Voldemort does?" Harry's voice shook.  
  
"No," she said turning to face him. "I hear Tom. I hear him talking to me. Telling me to come to him, like I'd ever want anything to do with him again."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Ginny snorted. "Why would I tell you? You - you, my brother, Hermione - you have your own blood secrets you don't let me on. I know you are up to something even now. You don't think I can take care of myself even after I fought beside you at the Ministry of Magic. You follow me out on rounds. Why would I bother to tell you?"  
  
Tears of hurt began to form in Ginny's eyes as Harry began to realize how hurt she must feel and how he had caused some of it. His heart began to ache and before he knew it, he had pulled Ginny into his arms once again, only this time he lowered his lips to hers. Even years afterward, he would not know what compelled him to do it; just that at that moment no one had ever come close to looking as beautiful as Ginny did at that moment.  
  
Slowly they pulled away from each other. Harry rested his forehead on Ginny's.  
  
"Ginny I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry you had to keep this a secret. I'm sorry we didn't give you enough credit. You can take care of yourself. And I'm sorry for not trusting you."  
  
"It's all right Harry."  
  
"No, it's not. In fact the reason I followed you tonight was to make sure you were fine and to ask you a favor."  
  
"What favor?" she said looking at him.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Ginny. I don't like asking you to do this. Ron, Hermione and I are up to something and we need your help."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
Harry sighed. "We need you to keep Malfoy occupied while we search his room to look for Death Eater letters."  
  
"Can't I just hex him and put him somewhere?"  
  
Harry let a chuckle escape his lips.  
  
"That's what Ron said, but no. We just need him out of the way, but so he doesn't think anything's wrong. If you can just have him meet you in that abandoned classroom near the Slytherin dormitory that way I can keep an eye on you and Hermione at the same time. Hermione's talking my cloak to look for the letters. I'll have my map to make sure no one discovers us."  
  
"And how, pray tell, am I suppose to keep Malfoy busy?" she said stepping out of his embrace. Harry felt as if all the warmth in the world left him as she did so. "You're not insinuating I snog him are you?"  
  
"If he lays a hand on you I'll hex him into the ground," Harry hissed before he regained his composure. "Just talk to him Ginny."  
  
"About what? I don't normally converse with Draco Malfoy you know? Besides he might not even agree to meet with me."  
  
"He will trust me. Then you can ask him why he stares at you during meals and he better have a dam good excuse."  
  
"He does what? Nevermind it's too," she shuddered before continuing. "And you'll be there just in case right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Al right Harry. I'll do it." 


	7. Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6 is released.  
  
A/N: For all of you who are wondering this fan fiction has the following ships: H/G, D/G, N/G, a touch of D/G and S/L. Now as far as who wins Ginny's heart you'll have to keep reading. Thank you all so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"You sent the letter this morning right Ginny?" Hermione asked as she, Harry and Ginny made their way down to the dungeons the next night.  
  
"At breakfast. I told Malfoy to meet me in that abandoned classroom at 9 p.m."  
  
"Now remember," Harry whispered to Ginny as he and Hermione walked under the invisibility cloak. "As soon as Hermione's out of the room I'll come in and tell you that Ron wants to talk to you, that way you'll know we're done."  
  
"How is it again you're going to be able to watch what's going on with me and Malfoy without him seeing you?" she whispered.  
  
"Disillusionment charm," he answered. "Don't worry Ginny, I'll be right there the entire time."  
  
"Well here we are," Ginny answered as she turned a corner. The Slytherin dormatory was behind a portrait of Slytherin himself. The abandoned classroom was adjacent to it. Ginny openned the door and stepped inside as torches lit up the inside.  
  
Harry got out from under the cloak, making sure Hermione could not be seen.  
  
"Remember to get the letters and get out," he said. "I don't like bringing Ginny into this, especially with Malfoy."  
  
"I understand," came Hermione's voice.  
  
Harry took out his wand and performed the disillusionment charm. A moment latter he saw the door to the Slytherin dorms open and out stepped Malfoy. He turned and crouched down, putting the map between a suit of armor and the wall. Hermione had made it into the dormatory. Quickly he rolled it back up and turned his attention to Ginny.  
  
Ginny was standing across the room from Malfoy as he leaned casually against the wall.  
  
"What is it you want Weaslette?"  
  
"Maybe that question should be directed to you Malfoy," Ginny snapped. "Why are you watching me during meals?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
Malfoy chuckled and Harry felt his blood run cold as Malfoy began to walk across the chamber. The flicker of the torch lights made shadows dance across his face. An evil grin came to light.  
  
"Finally caught me did you."  
  
"I want to know why."  
  
"You know after the age of 13 only the most powerful witches and wizards can do wandless magic," Malfoy said as he began to twirl a lock of her hair. "And it is nearly impossible for any of them can do focused wandless magic such as separating people when they want to."  
  
Ginny knocked Malfoy's hand away from her and crossed the chamber so she was once again away from him.  
  
"You took my wand on purpose on the train."  
  
"I had to my dear. I had to make sure what I've believed since third year was correct."  
  
"And what is it you believe?"  
  
"That you are a very powerful witch," he said, before looking around. "I'm curious, why did you choose to meet in this room?"  
  
A look of panic crossed Ginny's face briefly. Harry broke out into a sweat. Malfoy couldn't know about their plan could he?  
  
"It's rather dark down her and quiet. The only light is from the torches. Not much light at all. It's almost as if no one's been down her in centuries."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy."  
  
"Father told me about the diary."  
  
Ginny and Harry both shot Malfoy a death glare. Harry didn't like where this was going. He looked down at the map and saw that Hermione was still in the Slytherin dormitory. A new dot, reading Prof. Snape, was making his way toward them. In a few moments Snape would be here. He would have to distract Snape for a few moments to give Hermione enough time to get out, but he didn't want to leave Ginny with Malfoy. Ginny's voice broke him from his thoughts.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said to Malfoy.  
  
"Sure you do," he said taking a few steps toward her. "When I heard you were taken second year I didn't know why. Why would the heir of Slytherin want a Weasley of all people? Surely it was a mistake, and then father told me that the Dark Lord had specifically asked for his diary to go to you."  
  
Ginny remained silent. Malfoy took this as a cue to continue what he was saying.  
  
"Father just wanted it to go to any Weasley to stop that muggle protection act. Your brother, what's his name? Perry?"  
  
"Percy," she corrected him.  
  
Malfoy just waved his hand to dismiss it and started across the room. "He would have been fine. I'm sure he would have written in a journal. Being a prefect in all, the Dark Lord would have had him clean up after he killed those roosters. He would just think he was overworking. No one would have been all the wiser. "But no. It had to go to you and you fought him for nearly a year before the Dark Lord finally got a strong enough hold to get you into the chamber. Not many people can resist the Dark Lord, let alone for so long. Then Potter," Malfoy spat. "came to your rescue didn't he? And the next year you didn't seemed fazed by it at all. So I began watching you. Trying to find out why the Dark Lord wanted you. Then you gave me that little hex last year and I knew."  
  
"Knew what?" Ginny said as she suddenly found herself face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"He wanted the most powerful witch in England beside him."  
  
Ginny scoffed. "I am no one near the most powerful witch in England."  
  
"Not yet," Malfoy smirked. "But with the right teacher, I'm sure you could learn quite a lot about many things, my dear."  
  
"Do not call me dear. And I don't want to learn anything you can teach me Malfoy."  
  
" I wouldn't be so sure of that Virginia," he said. "Let me tell you something Malfoys have always been attracted to power and we always get what we want."  
  
"Careful Malfoy, you're headed for another bat-bogey hex."  
  
"Ah, yes." he frowned and dropping the lock. "I remember that well."  
  
Harry smiled with the thought. Yes, Ginny would be able to take care of herself just for a few minutes. Looking down at the map again he saw Snape was just a hallway away. Quickly he rolled it up and dashed down the corridor taking off the disillusionment charm as he went.  
  
"Potter!" Snape bellowed as Harry dashed past him. "Come back here. I know it was you."  
  
Harry hid behind a suit of armor and tried to catch his breath before making a dash back to the room where Ginny was. However, this time he wasn't as lucky. Snape grabbed a hold of the back of his robes and nearly lifted him off the ground.  
  
"What are you doing Potter? Out after curfew. Detention! And I think the loss of 50 house points are in order," he sneered. "Let me escort you back to your dormitory."  
  
"No professor you don't understand. I was trying to find Ginny. She's patrolling tonight and Ron wanted to speak to her so I went to find her," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Likely story Potter," he spat. "Let's just go to my office and I will call the headmaster."  
  
Harry inwardly smiled. In order to get to Snape's office from here they would have to pass the Slytherin dormitory and room Ginny was in.  
  
Coming around the corner Harry saw the door to the Slytherin dormitory open, but no one seemed to come out. He sighed a bit of relief until he looked into the abandoned classroom.  
  
Malfoy had Ginny against the wall. Her arms were pinned above her head and he was kissing her. Harry's started to struggle to get free of Snape, as he had the sudden urge to pummel Malfoy to the ground. Just then Ginny got one hand free. He watched in horror as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was at that moment however she used that leverage to bring her knew up sharply meeting a very tender spot on Malfoy. He crumbled to the ground and Ginny had her want drawn.  
  
"What's going on here?" Snape thundered.  
  
Harry turned to look up at the professor. How could Snape have not seen what happened?  
  
"Malfoy was sick professor," Ginny spat as she looked down at Malfoy's cowering form. "As a prefect I was making sure he made it back to his house dormitory."  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes," Malfoy managed to ground out as he tried to look up at the professor and give an encouraging smile. "I'm not feeling at all well at the current moment."  
  
"Very good then," Snape said pushing Harry forward. "I'll make sure Mr. Malfoy gets back to the dormitory. Miss Weasley why don't you escort Mr. Potter back to Gryfindor. He claims your brother sent him to find you. But seeing how Mr. Weasley is sleeping in the hospital wing I sincerely doubt that whatever he had to tell you is urgent."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Ginny brushed past Harry and he followed behind her slowly, to make sure that Hermione was following him and to also make sure he stayed far enough from Ginny's temper, which by know was quite evident as she spat the password to the Fat Lady before the common room door opened.  
  
As soon as they were in the room, Ginny turned on him.  
  
"Hex him into the ground if he lays a hand on me? Sound familiar Harry?!" she shouted. "Where were you? I was waiting to hear you to know Hermione was out and you weren't even there. Gods why did I even listen to you. Now I have Malfoy filth on me. Don't you ever ask me to do anything again if this is the way you watch people's backs. I bet nothing that happened the other day meant anything to you either it was just some way to get me to help you in this scheme. I am not someone to idle with. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Potter I have to take a shower and get this stink off me!"  
  
Without letting him speak Ginny rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry stood there his mouth opening and closing trying to process everything and somehow reply. He turned and looked at Hermione behind him for some clue on what he was to do.  
  
"What happened?" she asked him clutching his cloak in one hand, a bundle of letters in the other. 


	8. Fight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6 is released.  
  
A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. Oh, and get ready to get thrown a loop.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The next day Ron was released from the Hospital Wing. Hermione told both he and Harry that the letters seemed to talk about places the Malfoy's vacationed and asked that Malfoy remember certain events. The only way to know where they were talking about was to know where the Malfoys vacationed or Narcissa's favorite picnic spot. It was slightly disappointing.  
  
During dinner, Harry and Hermione had been so busy filling Ron in on everything they never noticed that three people had abruptly left the Great Hall. It was only until Ron asked how they got rid of Malfoy did Harry look over to see Ginny missing. He glanced over to the table to see an empty spot, where Malfoy usually set. Quickly he jumped to his feet and ran out. Hermione and Ron followed.  
  
When he rounded the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. Malfoy and Neville stood, wands drawn, in dueling positions. Ginny stood between them, yelling at them both. Neville looked like he should be in the infirmary, while Malfoy's normally slicked back hair, or what was left of it, was now in his face and his lip was bleeding. Neville had gotten off some pretty good jinxes and hexes.  
  
"Stop it or I swear I will curse both of you myself!" shrieked Ginny.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ron yelled as he went toward them. Hermione stopped him, just silently shaking her head.  
  
Malfoy and Neville, who both looked like they still wanted each other's throats, pocketed their wands.  
  
Obviously, neither of them wanted to face the fury of Ginny at that moment if they didn't stop. By this time, more students had come out of the hall. They all stood there in shock at the scene that was playing out in front of them. No one knew quite what to make of it.  
  
"Neville, go to the infirmary," Ginny commanded.  
  
"But," he started then she shot him a glare. He whimpered and started walking away.  
  
Then Malfoy laughed. Wrong move. Ginny marched over to him and punched him in the stomach and the same time a hex shot out of her wand. Malfoy doubled up in pain and fell to the floor in a unrecognizable mass. Ginny started to march away. Harry grabbed her hand to stop her, and was met with a slap. He stumbled back in shock. He cheek was red and burning from where her hand met it.  
  
"Don't you talk to me Harry Potter," Ginny spat, with tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare talk to me. I never want to hear your voice again."  
  
With that she ran off, leaving all of Hogwarts stunned.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger what is going on here?" came Professor McGonagell's voice.  
  
"I don't know professor," Hermione answered as Ron and Harry just stared bewildered at her. 


	9. Explainations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6 is released.  
  
A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. Oh, and get ready to get thrown a loop.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Can somebody tell me what in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron bellowed once everyone was back inside the common room. Hermione and Harry were certain at any moment he was going to explode. "I'm in the infirmary for a few bloody days and all hell brakes loose. You left my sister alone with Malfoy? And what in the bloody hell is with Neville and Ginny, because if it is what it looked like he's lucky he's in the infirmary right now."  
  
"Yelling isn't helping anything Ron," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Not helping? Not helping! First I see what happened in the hallway. Then I hear my baby siter's . kiss .. git .ferret .. Malfoy," he said not being able to complete his full sentences because of his fury. "And I have no idea what's going on with Neville, of all people, and her and you're telling me -"  
  
Hermione got up and put her hands on each side of Ron's face. While Ron was red from yelling, he suddenly turned a different shade and fell silent.  
  
"Calm down," Hermione said softly.  
  
"I don't mean to interupt," came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Colin. "But Neville and Ginny. . . that is to say there is something with Neville, and if Malfoy kissed Ginny that explains the whole thing in the hall."  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Colin, what do you mean something with Neville?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I guess there's nothing officially between them," he said uncertain. "But ever since the ball -"  
  
"This has been going on that long?" shrieked Ron.  
  
"Well yes and no. I mean there was Michael and Dean," he said shooting timid glances at Ron, hoping not to set him off. "Didn't you ever notice he'd stay behind after classes to meet her in the hall or help her with her books?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Harry just always thought Neville stayed behind because he forgot something or had to clean up a mess he made.  
  
"Are you telling me Neville has been snogging my little sister -" Ron yelled, looking like he was ready to go pound Neville infirmary or not.  
  
"No. I mean I don't think so," Colin sputtered. "I've never seen them kiss."  
  
Harry suddenly let out a breath he wasn't ware he was holding. Ron too breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Then how do you know their not just friends," Harry heard his voice say.  
  
Colin shrugged. "Maybe it's just the way he acts around her. He's sort of like you Harry. Brave and outgoing, but just when she's around.  
  
Harry thought back to the D.A. classes. Neville always did great in them, and he helped tremendously when fighting the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic, but Colin was right. Ginny was with them that whole time. Even when they were separated by the Death Eaters, Ginny was still nearby. Neville had been the one to hex the death eater who attacked Ginny in the Ministry. When the Death Eaters said to take the small one, Harry had been side by side with Neville out front protecting Ginny. Harry suddenly felt the urge to sit down. Suddenly things made some sense. Neville was in love iwth Ginny.  
  
"You're bloody bonkers," Ron stated before plopping down on the sofa. Colin made a quick exit leaving the three of them to try to figure out what all was going on.  
  
"Ron, Ginny's a big girl -" Hermione began.  
  
"She'll never be a 'big girl.' She's just a little thing."  
  
"She may be little but she sure backs a punch or smack for that matter," Harry said as he continued to rub his cheek, which still had a slightly red tone in the size of a hand.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione stated. "She can take care of herself. Stop being so overprotective."  
  
"Hermione, you just don't understand," Ron began.  
  
Harry settled down, thinking to himself that this row between them was going to take a while, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise.  
  
"Because I'm an only child? I tell you Ron she doesn't need you to go thumping around on people. This is exactly why she didn't want to tell you about Michael our fifth-year."  
  
"Blood git."  
  
"You just say that because you're so overprotective. Ron, she needs to live her own life and see who she wants. I'm not saying that she wants to see Malfoy, in fact I think she'd rather see him as that slug she turned him into, but the point is she can spend time with whoever she wants."  
  
"No she can't. She doesn't know what men are like. She got tricked by Riddle her first year because she's doesn't know. I'm not about to let her get hurt again."  
  
"Don't you dare mention Riddle again," Hermione said coldly. "You can't blame her for that, and I don't ever want to hear you speak to her about it again. As far as he getting hurt, I don't want her to get hurt either, but she needs to make her own decisions. This overprotecting has got to stop. None of the rest of your brothers are this bad, why is that?"  
  
"It's none of your bloody business."  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I heard that, and if that's they way you're going to be then there is no use even speaking to you!"  
  
Harry tuned them out and decided he needed to talk to Ginny. He needed to apologize for leaving her alone with Malfoy, for making her think he manipulated her into meeting with him.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Ginny," he said, however no one heard him over Ron and Hermione's arguing.  
  
Knowing that the steps to the girls dormitory would slide if he tried to go up them, Harry used a floating charm to make his way up to the fifth-year girls dorms.  
  
"Ginny," he said as he pounded on the door. "I need to talk to you. Please open up."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Ginny open the door."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Ginny, open the door now. We need to talk if you don't I'll just knock it down. Please I need to explain what happened in the dungeons."  
  
The door flew open. However all Harry saw was hexes and jinxes flying at him followed by a scream of "I don't want to talk to you." Many of the jinxes and hexes ricocheted off the walls causing many people in the common room to duck for cover. Unfortunately Harry didn't think Ginny would honestly hex and jinx him so he had set up no shield around him.  
  
As he fell down the stairs and into the common room, he began to realize just how bad an idea was talking to Ginny when she was so angry.  
  
"Blood hell mate," Ron said looking down at the mess that was Harry. He was covered in boils, his lips were enlarged so they reached his knees and it looked like Ginny had gotten better on her spell that turned people into asses, see how he now was sprouting not only ears and a tail, but coarse hair and hooves. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." 


	10. Neville

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6 is released.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter until the holidays are over. Have a happy holidays everyone.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A few days later, Harry entered the common room one night after meeting with Dumbledore to talk about spells and Voldemort to find it empty except for a figure sitting in a chair near the staircase. Neville sat there with his head in his hands, lightly sobbing.  
  
"Er, Neville?"  
  
He looked up, wiping the tears from his face quickly. He looked horrible, like he had to endure Snape's potion class for 48 hours straight.  
  
"She won't even talk to me Harry. I can't even get her to look at me," he said as he turned his attention back to the floor. "I don't understand. I just don't understand."  
  
"Neville, um, what happened that day, before we came out of the hall?  
  
"He's been watching her for years now, with that bloody smirk of his on his face. Eyeing her, but Ginny's not like that. You should have seen the look he gave her in Umbridge's office. It was . . . disgusting. She wouldn't give him the time of day, let along what he wants. Then I guess for the first time she noticed he was staring at her during the meal the other day. She got up and ran from the hall and I watched that bloody prat get up and follow her," Neville was starting to get angry, He was starting to shake with rage as he continued his story. "I should have been out there sooner, but I tripped on my stupid robes. When I got out there he had his fithly hands on her. He had a hold of her wrists and she was pinned to the wall. He was telling lies, saying that he kissed her and I took out my wand -"  
  
At that moment, the ink well on the table next to him exploded. Harry jumped and looked at Neville, certain his fury at retelling the events caused it to break. His wand, afterall, was no where to be found.  
  
"Sorry," Neville said as he started cleaning up the ink.  
  
"It's all right, Neville."  
  
"No, not it's not," he said sighing. "Harry I was going to use an unforgivable."  
  
Harry sat back in shock. "You what?"  
  
"That's why she stepped between us. I think she knew."  
  
Harry wasn't about to tell him it looked like Ginny stepped between them to stop Malfoy from killing Neville, not the other way around. Instead, he just let Neville continue.  
  
"I just couldn't stand it Harry. I saw her wrists. The slime left bruises around her wrists where he grabbed her. He left his bloody prints where he touched her and I want him dead."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He had no idea what to say. He, himself, had been angry about what Malfoy tried, but not to the point he wanted to kill him.  
  
"I know Ginny can handle herself, but she doesn't think about what that evil snake is capable of," Neville continued. "I know she's upset, but I have no idea why she is so upset. He shouldn't be allowed within 100 feet of Ginny. She's just so wonderful, caring and perfect and that snake doesn't even deserve to look at her. I know I might not either, but I would never do anything to harm her or put her in any danger."  
  
A pang of guilt struck Harry's chest. He had intentionally left her with Malfoy that night. He hadn't said anything her first year, when he noticed something was wrong, Sure he'd rescued her from the chamber, but still he had led Ginny into danger too many times.  
  
"Harry, I know Ginny doesn't want a body guard. With six brothers I know she knows how to take care of herself," Neville said looking at his ink stained hands. "I know you're better at that than I am, but I just couldn't sit there and do nothing. I just don't understand what's going on. I mean I heard she slapped you too."  
  
"Neville. I think there's something you ought to know," Harry said suddenly as a lump form in his throat. "I'm not better at being a body guard than you as far as Ginny's concerned. I, that is to say, I kind of told her Malfoy had been watching her and encouraged her to have it out with him about it."  
  
Harry suddenly got very uncomfortable and Neville went white.  
  
"I should have been there the whole time in case something happened, but I wasn't. By the time I got back to the spot where she was confronting him, he was kissing her or trying, I'm not really sure. But he was met with a knee. I don't know if you heard or not, but she punched Malfoy and knocked him down flat after you left that day. Anyway she was quite angry and I'm sure she still is. I don't think she needs a bodyguard. I'm beginning to think sometimes we need a body guard from her."  
  
Neville looked green, but was still a little angry.  
  
"It's late. I'm going to bed Harry," he said before he got up and made his way to the dorm.  
  
With all his thoughts about defeating Voldemort, how he was going to become or end up being killed by a murderer, and how to protect the ones he loved, one off thought bounced into his mind.  
  
God, Harry thought to himself as he stared at the fire. Ginny Weasley is turning the world upside down. 


	11. Talking

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: Here's a chapter to tide you over until New Year's. I hope you all had happy holidays. And to those reviewers who put this on their favorite stories list you honor me. Thank you.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"All right what do we have so far?" Ron asked as he, Hermione and Harry sat huddled around a table late one night in the common room. Holiday break was almost over and classes would begin in a week's time.  
  
"There are 15 letters here," Hermione said. "I enchanted the drawer Malfoy keeps them in to automatically copy whatever he puts in there and transport it into my bookbag. Besides a rather obscene magazine, nothing else has been put in the draw of late."  
  
Ron snickered at the mention of a magazine, which seem to make Hermione blush just at mentioning.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione continued. "I have done some research into the Malfoys trying to find out where these letters talk about. I haven't really been able to connect the attacks to any places that the Malfoys say they own. However, we have know way of knowing where," she said picking up a letter. "'our lovely vacation spot' or 'that detestable lot of land' is."  
  
"Maybe we can get Crabbe and Goyle to tell us where these places are," suggested Harry as he picked through the letters.  
  
"That would be fine," Hermione began. "Except I doubt they would know where Malfoy took his first steps or where his 'insane Aunt Kiyangia' lived."  
  
"How do we know some of these letters weren't written by insane Aunt Kiyangia?" asked Ron.  
  
"We don't, but this is the only lead we have."  
  
"I don't like having to learn all this stuff about Malfoy. It's making my skin crawl. What's next? Having to learn what brand name of silver spoon was in his mouth when he was born? What's his favorite torturing device? How many times he soiled his nappy on Guy Fawkes' Day? This is just bloody irritating," Ron said.  
  
"How are we going to get this information?" Harry snapped. "I've asked the portraits in Dumbledore's office. All they can tell me is that the Malfoys own land in Bulgaria and France as well as Britain. Look at these bloody letters. They warn Malfoy to make sure he is 'well-seen' in the next few weeks and then talk about family estates. Attacks are going to be happening somewhere and he bloody well knows where."  
  
"We'll just have to ask around Harry," Hermione said calmly. "That's all we can do. Perhaps we could just off-hand ask Professor Snape. He'll probably know."  
  
"Oh that will be lovely, and what will we do, pray tell, after he expels us for stealing from Malfoy and then tells us nothing?" Ron sighed.  
  
"Well it was worth a try."  
  
"This is getting us no where," Harry said getting up from the table. "Let's just ask around and see if anyone knows where these summer home are of the Malfoys. That will at least get us somewhere."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement and began to rise from their seats too. It was at that time the common room door swung open and a haggard looking Ginny entered the room. Immediately a figure from across the room bound over to her. In all their plotting and discussion, the trio had failed to notice Neville's presence during their discussion.  
  
"Ginny, you have to talk to me," Neville said in a voice sterner than Hermione and Ron had ever heard. It reminded Harry eerily of the voice he used when talking to the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Neville," an exhausted sigh came out of Ginny. "I'm really tired. Can we please talk about this in the morning?"  
  
"No we're going to talk about it now," he said leading Ginny to the couch and causing her to plop down on it.  
  
Ron made a motion to get to Ginny, but Harry stopped him. Quickly Harry tossed one end of Extendable Ears that direction. Whatever was going on he wanted to hear it. He turned and looked back to Hermione. She motioned for Ron and Harry to be quiet and she sat back down.  
  
"This has been a long time coming," Hermione said quietly. "I want to hear what Neville has to say."  
  
The trio's attention was once again on the two figures across the room. Neville looked back at them and with a flick of his wand cast a shield charm around him and Ginny.  
  
"What did he do that for?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
"Whatever he has to tell Ginny is probably personal," reasoned Hermione.  
  
"What 'personal' information does he have to tell my little sister?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Let's find out," Harry said holding up two pieces of what looked like string. "Extendable Ears anyone?"  
  
"Brilliant mate," grinned Ron as he took one from Harry's hand.  
  
"I've had enough of this Virginia," Neville's voice rang out. "What I did was completely and totally acceptable given the circumstances. There is not a single thing I would have done differently, except use more dangerous hexes on Malfoy. You are in fact perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, unfortunately during that incident you were unable to sustain the upper hand. You should be grateful that someone cared enough to follow you out and stop Malfoy before he. . . before anything worse happened. "I cannot stand you not talking to me, however if you continue to do so I will consider our friendship over."  
  
Ginny looked up at Neville. Tears streamed down her eyes. Harry wondered how Neville could just stand there before her and not sit beside her on the couch and comfort her.  
  
"Neville, I'm sorry," Ginny's voice cracked. "I've been a fool. I have no real excuse for what I've done to you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Can you ever (sniff) forgive me? I can just be so stubborn sometimes."  
  
"I'm not the only one you owe an apology to Ginny," Neville's voice said, a lot softer. "You owe one to Harry."  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I don't know if I can."  
  
Harry's heart fell a bit. He was truly sorry for what happened, but he hadn't tried to talk to Ginny since she hexed him down the stairs. Part of that was because he was so busy. The other part was that he was afraid of getting hexed again.  
  
"You can and you will," said Neville. "I know he is semi-responsible for the first run-in you had with Malfoy. To tell you the truth I'm not so happy about it myself, but he deserves an apology too."  
  
"I'll right," she said getting up and looking at Neville. "I'll apologize. Then will you forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you'll come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday," Neville smiled. "Oh and meet me at the greenhouse tomorrow after lunch, that way I can help you on herbology for OWLS. I know you've been studying like mad. Luna and you have been working really hard studying for you potions OWL. Now go apologize and go to bed. You look beat."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thanks."  
  
A wave of his wand later, the shield charm came down. Harry and Ron quickly pocketed their Extendable Ears.  
  
Ginny made her way over to the table as Neville watched. Harry noticed she did seem very dead on her feet. He wondered what she had been up to all day to make her look like that. Surely if she had detention he would have heard about it.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said quietly. "I'm sorry for slapping you."  
  
She turned to look at Neville, who made a motion for her to continue.  
  
"And I'm sorry for hexing you, several times over, and for charming your potion's essay to say 'Snape's a git but I'm a bigger one' at the end."  
  
"You did that?"  
  
"Ya," she said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"All's forgiven," Harry said to her. "I'm sorry to Gin. I shouldn't have asked you to do that."  
  
"You did what you had to do Harry," she said as she starting walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory. "And so will I."  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
Both of them just shrugged.  
  
"Knowing Ginny we'll find out." 


	12. Occulmency with Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. My initials are not J.K.R. This is merely a fan fiction to keep us busy until book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry rushed down the corridor leading to Snape's classroom. Classes had resumed and everyone seemed more bogged down with work than every, especially Ginny.  
  
Since her apology to him they had gotten back to semi-friendly terms. Not friendly enough for another kiss, he sighed, but friendly enough that they told each other things about classes and he didn't seemed threatened when she waved her wand and said an incantation near him. However, he was certain that Ginny was keeping another secret from everyone.  
  
She had come back to the common room several times since Christmas looking completely exhausted. It was almost as if she couldn't walk. One time, she had nearly collapsed as she entered the common room. Right away he, Ron and Hermione had come to her aid and made her sit on the couch until she gained her strength.  
  
They questioned her fatigue then, but she just said she was studying too hard.  
  
Harry had heard about students having breakdowns studying for OWLS, but Ginny never seemed the type of person to do that. Granted on top of studying, she also had prefect duty and Occulmency with Snape, but that couldn't' cause her fatigue. He was sure something else was going on.  
  
Rounding the corner, he opened the door to Snape's classroom getting ready for another torturous session of Occulmency, when he was met with a pleasant surprise. Ginny stood in the middle of the classroom, twirling her wand in her hand. She looked better than she did the other night, but she still seemed tired. Snape sat behind his desk grading papers.  
  
"Good of you to finally join us Mr. Potter," Snape said without looking up. "I thought today's lesson we would try something a little different. It seems Miss Weasley has quite a talent for drawing out people's fears in their memory and making it seem like they are somewhere they aren't. I understand this is what the Dark Lord does to you in a way."  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Miss Weasley is going to do that to you," Snape said looking up and leaning back against his chair. "Stop her if you can."  
  
"Ready Harry?" Ginny's voice shook.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Legilimens," she whispered.  
  
Suddenly Harry found himself at the veil in the Ministry of Magic. He watched in horror, knowing what was going to happen. All the members of the Order were fighting Death Eaters. Then he heard a familiar voice taunting a Death Eater. Harry turned to see his godfather, Sirus Black get hit by a spell, only this time, he bumped into two other figures as he fell back - Hermione and Ron. All three fell through the veil.  
  
Sweat broke out on Harry's forehead. This didn't happen. He didn't lose Hermione and Ron as well as Sirus.  
  
Then Harry found himself in the graveyard at the end of his fourth year.  
  
"Kill the spare," he heard.  
  
He turned around and saw Ron, not Cedric there. A ghost stood before him 'it's all your fault Harry" it said.  
  
"No," Harry said out loud, his mind screaming. How could Ginny do this to him? Did she even know what she was doing?  
  
"Protego," his voice screamed.  
  
Suddenly Harry was seeing images and feeling emotions of things he had never felt before.  
  
Fear more than anything gripped Harry. He was feeling Ginny's fear. Malfoy had her pinned. She was scared. Then a flash of light blasted Malfoy away. She turned and smiled. Neville stood before her. She felt safe.  
  
Another flash appeared. Ginny and Luna were adding ingredients to a cauldron.  
  
"Not too much Ginny," Luna warned. "I don't want it to explode."  
  
"Don't worry Luna," Ginny said adding a few more roots. "It won't happen again."  
  
Another image flashed. Ginny was looking desperately at the doorway searching for Harry as Malfoy approached her. He felt her disgust as Malfoy kissed her, but then a tingle? What the hell? thought Harry. Then relief as she managed to knee him.  
  
Another image flashed of Ginny and Harry together when he kissed her. He could feel her heart beating in her chest.  
  
Yet another image.  
  
He saw Tom Riddle lying a nearly unconscious Ginny on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Silly little girl," he whispered to her. "It's been days, no one even cares enough to come and find you. Soon you will be gone. Pity, if you were older . . . " A hand snaked down Ginny's body as an evil look crossed Riddle's face.  
  
"That's enough Harry," Ginny said as Harry mind came crashing back.  
  
"Why did you make me see that?" he said angrily.  
  
"Miss Weasley doesn't see what you see Mr. Potter," Snape interrupted. "She only sees part. Somehow she makes us see our worse fears."  
  
"What did you see?" Harry snapped at her.  
  
"Ron," Ginny said looking down. "Sirus and gravestones."  
  
Harry nodded. "When I pushed into your mind I felt your emotions."  
  
Ginny turned red. "Well when I do Occulmency on someone, I somehow manage to tie into their fears. I guess it's reversed when you break into my mind right away."  
  
"The two of you have had enough for tonight," Snape said. "I want you to clear your minds before sleeping. You're excused."  
  
Ginny made her way out of the dungeons fast. Harry managed to catch up with her, and pulled her elbow around to face him.  
  
"Harry I can't do this again," she pleaded. "Let go."  
  
"You felt betrayed I wasn't there when Malfoy came at you," he stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What the hell was that tingle?"  
  
"What tingle?" she asked looking down.  
  
"You know what the hell I mean. I could tell you were ashamed of it."  
  
"Let go Harry," she said breaking away.  
  
"I'm the one that should be betrayed. You have no idea the hell you made me witness in my mind tonight," he said angrily. "Don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
"I didn't mean to Harry," she said softly. "I don't know how I do it. I don't even know what you saw, but I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know how you did it? Surely Snape knows."  
  
"No he doesn't. He just discovered it the other day. Everytime I saw in his mind I saw the same thing, a red headed woman. Then suddenly other figures appeared. And a green light. That's all I remember of Snape's vision, is her and that green light."  
  
"I believe you, but we are going to talk about that Malfoy incident later."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
What in the bloody world was going on? Harry thought. Ginny felt betrayed by Harry, a tingle for Malfoy and safe around Neville. Plus she's doing something in Occulmency not even Snape or her knows how. Something is definitely wrong with the world. He was glad the Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, he definitely needed a drink. 


	13. A drink between enemies

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: Here's a chapter to tide you over until New Year's. I hope you all had happy holidays. And to those reviewers who put this on their favorite stories list you honor me. Thank you.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ It was cold and the wind was howling as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way through Hogsmeade. Harry kept looking over to see Ginny walking, arms linked with Neville. She laughed happily with him as they looked at the various window displays in the shops.  
  
It was after the holidays, and although many shops had sales. It didn't look like many people where shopping. Ron, Hermione and Harry had just stepped into Three Broomsticks, when a younger Slytherin, whom they did not know stopped them.  
  
"Potter," said the boy with as much courage as he could muster. "Draco wants to see you. He told me to tell you to meet him at the Hogs Head in five minutes, and not to bring the rest of the dream team."  
  
"Harry's not going anywhere alone," Ron snapped.  
  
"He said you'd say that Weasel. He told me to tell you it wasn't a trap and he knows you won't believe that. So I'm to hand you this."  
  
The Slytherin extended his hand and handed Harry a wand - Malfoy's wand.  
  
"He said if it's a trap you can snap it as soon as you get there."  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said. "Malfoy won't be able to do magic without this."  
  
"Harry, we'll wait outside the Hogs Head, just in case," Hermione said. "But I think Malfoy really wants to talk to you."  
  
Harry entered the Hogs Head to see it was just as bad as it was last year, when they first had a meeting about forming the D.A. Off in one corner he saw Malfoy and made his way over there.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" he said as a bartender brought a bottle of fire whiskey to the table.  
  
"I heard you want to know some information about me Potter. You really should just ask me if you want to know something. By the way, my wand."  
  
"How do I know you won't have someone jump me as soon as I hand it to you?"  
  
"Fine Potter. Here's the deal. You know something I want to know. I know something you want to know. So let's play 20 questions, shall we Potter?" Malfoy said sliding the bottle of fire whiskey his way. "Is it true that little fiery vixen hexed you into oblivion the other day."  
  
Harry frowned before taking a gulp from the bottle and sitting down. He set Malfoy's wand on the table within his grasp, but far enough away where Malfoy wouldn't be able to get it.  
  
"Yes," he growled out as Malfoy stifled a laugh. "If Voldemort planning something soon?"  
  
"Always," he smirked. "How could you be so blind as not to see her Potter?"  
  
"I do see Ginny."  
  
Malfoy laughed. "No you don't. You don't see her. In fact, I sincerely doubt most people see the real Virginia, but they will. They'll see her how she's meant to be, how I see her. Virginia Malfoy has a nice ring to it doesn't it Potter, much better than Ginny Potter." Harry fought back the urge to jump across the table and pummel him into the ground. He had to get more information to decode all the letters.  
  
"She's off with Neville now," he said taking a much bigger gulp from the fire whiskey bottle, before sliding it back to Malfoy.  
  
"Please," Malfoy said rolling his eyes. "I'd have to be dead before I'd lose her to the likes of Longbottom. Now let's get back to the questions shall we?"  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
Malfoy rolled up his sleeves showing off his bare upper arms. Harry had to admit he was certain he would see a mark there, but there wasn't.  
  
"Expected one didn't you Potter?" he said before taking a swig of the fire whiskey and sliding it back to Harry.  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"Whichever is most beneficial to me."  
  
"Do you know what Voldemort is planning?"  
  
"Attacks on muggleborns, world domination for pureblood wizards," he shrugged. "The exact plans are hazy if you want dates and times. It's not like there's a master Death Eater calendar that says rape, pillage and plunder on Wednesday, tea with the Dark Lord on Thursday," Malfoy said as he took the bottle of fire whiskey from Harry. "My turn next. What is Virginia's favorite flower?  
  
"Passionflower."  
  
"It suits her," he smirked.  
  
"Where are the Malfoy estates?" Harry frowned.  
  
"We have an estate near Yorkshire Dales, we vacation at each year. Of course there's some land in Halesowen in the West Midlands. Chalked full of muggles now, don't go there much," Malfoy said as he plopped his boots on the table. "Of course you can't forget Catania in Italy or Varia in Bulgaria. Both lovely in their own rights. Think of buying some real estate Potter?"  
  
"No. Why did you want to know Ginny's favorite flower?"  
  
"A person's favorite flower tells a lot about them. Besides I want to know what to have put in our honeymoon suite."  
  
"You're dreaming."  
  
"Oh no, I assure you I am not. Speaking of dreams, tell me what does Virginia wear to sleep? I heard you stay with the Weasleys during the summer, plus you share a common room."  
  
"I'm not answer that question."  
  
"Please Potter. It's not like you haven't looked yourself. I've seen you steal glances at her. When she and her brother aren't looking you stare at her like she's a chocolate frog you'd love to pop into your mouth."  
  
"Don't talk about Ginny that way."  
  
"It's Virginia," Malfoy said. "And I can talk about her anyway I want. One day she will be my wife, Potty, just wait."  
  
"I will not sit back and let you try to take her," he said pulling Malfoy halfway across the table by his collar. "She wants a house full of children, and laughter. She would want her children to take their first steps on green meadows with birds singing and not some stone marble floor in a cold mansion."  
  
"I don't believe you know anything about Virginia. Are you positive that she wants lots of children? After being the youngest of seven I don't think she'd want nearly that many. And if she does I'd have no problem helping her in that request," he smirked. "Besides that shows how little you know. My first steps were on a Quidditch pitch and not in a mansion. Virginia and my children will take their first steps into power, believe that."  
  
"I won't let you have her," Harry spat.  
  
"It's not your choice."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I have a need for her in several ways."  
  
"You just want her because of what a powerful witch like her can do when she puts her mind to it, and she's beautiful."  
  
"I won't lie to you Potter. Malfoys have always wanted power The fact that she's beautiful helps. I think the question you should be asking yourself is if you love her? I can beat Longbottom hands down, but after this little conversation you and I will return to enemies and forget this little camaraderie ever happened. But let me make one thing clear Potter, she will be Mrs. Virginia Malfoy." 


	14. Blow ups

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to keep us occupied until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I am sorry about the cliffhanger. I will try to update soon.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry managed to find his way out of the Hogs Head. He was half blinded by anger and a little tipsy so the fact he even made it to the door was an accomplishment in itself. Bursting through the doorway he immediately ran into Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What happened Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Did you find out any information on the letters?" Hermione said.  
  
"I found out some information," Harry sputtered. "And a lot I didn't want to know. Bloody wanker Malfoy, if he thinks he can just go and take her he's got another thing coming. Not that it's any of my business or anything. Oh no, just because it feels like my heart is in my stomach when she's around or that with just one smile the whole room lights up. Oh no, why would it be any of my blood business especially since she feels a tingle for the bloody wanker. No tingle for me, bloody hell. not even a little."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged glances as Harry continued to rant.  
  
"Good Lord Harry you drunk," Hermione stated scrunching up her nose.  
  
"Half pissed is more like it," Ron said taking a hold of Harry so he was leaning against him. "Come on let's get him back to the common room, unless you happen to know the sobering charm."  
  
"I'm sad to say I don't. Just look at him and what is he going on about still?"  
  
"I need to find Neville. If I'm going back to the common room, I have to talk to Neville," Harry was insisting in a rather loud voice.  
  
"O.K. calm down, Harry," Ron said as they started down the road. "We'll find Neville. Won't we Hermione?"  
  
"Sure. He and Ginny were headed toward Honeyduke's."  
  
Hermione ran ahead to Honeyduke's as Ron helped Harry sit down. Ron just shook his head as Harry kept muttering to himself about tingles, bloody Malfoy and real estate among other things. Ron looked up to see Hermione come out of Honeyduke's shrugging.  
  
"Dean said Ginny and Neville left about an hour ago to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well let's go back then," Ron said helping Harry up.  
  
"I hope he remembers enough information to help us with those letters," huffed Hermione as she too helped Harry as the trio headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
Ron managed to maneuver Harry onto a seat in the common room as he and Hermione collapsed at the table.  
  
"Any idea where we look for the sobering charm?" asked Hermione.  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Let me go get my books. I'm sure it's in there somewhere."  
  
A half hour later, books were spread all around the table. Hermione was in research mode, which was pretty interesting considering Harry continued to mutter the entire time.  
  
"Is he at least saying anything intelligent?" she snapped at Ron.  
  
"The only things I can get are Malfoy's a wanker, someone's going to be Mrs. Malfoy over Harry's dead body, something about a bloody tingle, and how Ginny feels safe around Neville. I don't quite know how the last part fits in there. You don't think Malfoy put a spell on Harry to make him act like this do you?"  
  
"No, I think that was his own idiocy."  
  
The common room door swung open as laughter filled the room. Neville was carrying Ginny in his arms. The two of them were laughing hard.  
  
"I told you I could get you up here if you were too stuffed to move," Neville told her.  
  
"I'll never doubt you again," laughed Ginny.  
  
"And where have you two been?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We got got some food from the kitchens and went to eat it in the Room of Requirements," Neville said sitting Ginny down.  
  
"What were you doing with my little sister in the Room of Requirements?" snarled Ron at Neville.  
  
"Oh, Ron we were just having a picnic," snapped Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry about Neville. She feels safe around Neville, but not around me, bloody hell. That would be too much to ask wouldn't it," snapped Harry. "Not that I pulled her out of the chamber of anything. Saved her life, oh no. She feels safe as long as Neville's around and a bloody tingle for Malfoy. Virginia Malfoy, I'll  
  
"What is he talking about?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"You feel safe when I'm around?" Neville asked as smile crossing his face.  
  
"Yes she does," stated Harry, before turning to Ginny. "Not around me though. Have too much baggage for you? Well I'm sorry if a Dark Lord is after my ass, it's not like I had a choice in the matter."  
  
"Merlin, is he pissed?" asked Ginny amazed, before pulling her wand. "Here sobrius."  
  
Right away Harry felt his mind clear up a bit, however he was still quite angry at Malfoy.  
  
"How did you know that spell?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Please, remember six brothers? Between Fred, George and Ron this summer I don't know how I couldn't know it."  
  
"What were you drinking?" Hermione said turning to Ron with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermione," Ginny said. "All he kept muttering was about you and Victor, and how he should have taken you to the dance your fourth year."  
  
"I would like some answers here!" shouted Ron, pointing at Ginny, Neville and then Harry. "From you, and you and you."  
  
"About what?" snapped Ginny.  
  
"How about you feeling a tingle when Malfoy kissed you?" said Harry angrily.  
  
"You did what?!" said Ron.  
  
"It was nothing. Just stupid hormones. It's not like I would want to do it again," she snapped.  
  
"It didn't seem that way to me," Harry replied.  
  
"Well you don't know everything."  
  
"And you feel safe with Neville and not with me. Is it because of all the danger I get into because that's not my fault and if you think for one minute -"  
  
"Now just you wait Harry Potter," snapped Ginny. "The world does not revolve around you. It is none of your business how or what I feel for Neville or Malfoy for that matter. Yes, I feel like Neville wouldn't let anyone hurt me, and yes, I know you're sorry for what happened, but back off. I can feel any damned way I want for anyone. You can't tell me what to do."  
  
With that she turned around, planted a kiss on Neville's lips and stomped up to the girls dormitory. In her wake she left a slightly put out Harry and Ron, a happy Neville and a smirking Hermione.  
  
"Well," Neville said breaking the silence a few minutes later. "I think I'll go to my room now."  
  
"Oh no you don't, " snapped Ron following him. "It's time we had a talk about little sisters, the bird and bees and what big brothers can do to a bloke."  
  
Harry sat down at the table with Hermione. He put his head in his hands.  
  
"I don't understand women," he said softy.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said gently. "What did Malfoy say to you to get you this worked up?"  
  
"He wants to marry Ginny. Have little spawns running around. I'm afraid she just might do it."  
  
Hermione started to laugh. She tried hard to contain it, but still it erupted from her mouth.  
  
"How is that funny?"  
  
"It's just someone would have to have an imperious curse on Ginny before she'd do that. She hates Malfoy, and you've got her running to him with open arms."  
  
"She felt a tingle when they kissed."  
  
"I felt a tingle when Victor kissed me it doesn't mean anything," she said waving him off.  
  
"I wouldn't tell Ron that Victor kissed you. What do you mean it doesn't mean anything? It was a tingle for Merlin's sake."  
  
"Yes, the same tingle you get when you do something you're not suppose to. He's a bad boy Harry, just face it. I think any girl in Hogwarts would feel that if they kissed him. I bet she's ashamed she did feel it too."  
  
Harry nodded his head. "She didn't feel a tingle for me though, and she feels bloody safe like nothing could happen to her around Neville of all people."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said patting his hand. "I hate to tell you this but she has given up on you. She has for awhile now. As far as Neville's concerned he's a sweet boy. Ginny's always saw something in him more than the rest of us did. She never lets him put himself down and always believes that he can do what he puts his mind to. She won't take kindly to you putting him down."  
  
"I'm not, I just don't understand."  
  
"Well I don't have time to explain everything to you," Hermione said, looking at the stairs to the boys dormitory. "I hope Ron's not traumatizing Neville too much up there. Oh well. Were you able to get any information to help us with the letters from Malfoy when you were in there or did the two of you just get drunk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's get started. Every moment we waste another person could be dying."  
  
At breakfast the next day, Harry picked at his eggs as he looked down the table. Neville was sitting beside Ginny again. Despite her apologizing to him for kissing him in haste last night, Neville still looked like he owned all the gallons in the world, and Harry couldn't blame him.  
  
The owls soared into the great hall dropping packages and letters off left and right. Harry elbowed Ron and motioned to look over at the Slytherin table as Malfoy untied a letter.  
  
"Hermione, look Malfoy got another letter," Ron whispered to her, but Hermione's face was plastered to the front of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry," she said softly. "Did you say the Malfoy's had land in Halesowen?"  
  
"Yes," he said raising an eyebrow at her. "Malfoy didn't like it so much. Said it was chalked full of muggles. Why?"  
  
"Not too many anymore," she said turning the paper to face them. Pictures of fires, homes ablaze and general chaos littered the front page. The Dark Mark hung in the air. "We have to tell Dumbledore what we have."  
  
"Dumbledore's gone to the Ministry," Ron said. "Dad said he had business with Fudge today."  
  
"I'll get a hold of Lupin then," Harry said getting up.  
  
Back in the common room Lupin's head filled the fireplace.  
  
"How did you get this information?" he asked.  
  
"From letters between a Slytherin and his Death Eater parents, how else?" snapped Ron.  
  
"There have already been attacks in London, and a few light ones in Catania," he said. They are trying to keep those hush-hush. I don't think we have to worry about Varia. They may teach Dark Arts to students in Drumstrang there, but let me tell you when they catch Death Eaters they don't get a trial, just straight to an execution if they're lucky. I'll tell the Order to keep close watch in the Dales. Aurors have already been posted at every professional quidditch match too. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Hermione check to see if you have the new letter yet," Harry said. "Malfoy got one this morning."  
  
Rummaging through some papers, Harry and Ron heard Hermione say yes. She ran back to the fireplace.  
  
"What does it say?" Lupin asked.  
  
"All it says is 'the ruby is not meant for you son.' It looks all crinkled too, like Malfoy wadded it up."  
  
"Any idea what it means?"  
  
"He never said anything about a ruby. Are there any powerful rubies in the wizarding world?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not really unless you count the crown jewels and they're cursed. I doubt he'd want those," said Hermione.  
  
"Look I have to go, but if you find out anything else let me know, okay? And no more detective work for you three. Look you three, Molly would kill me if she knew I condoned this, but good job," he said before his head disappeared.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Keep our eyes peeled and try to figure out what Ruby is," answered Hermione.  
  
It wasn't until two weeks later and a few moments too late before Harry realized through his tears and frustration that Ginny's hair was ruby- colored. 


	15. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creative property of J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: There are only a few more chapters left including the battle between Harry and Voldemort. Your reviews are appreciated. I hope to get this story done by the second week of January if not before. I will be starting another fic after that. Eedoe, thank you for catching that mistake. I'll fix it asap. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Looking back, Harry thought not many would believe that the battle to determine the fate of the wizarding world would be triggered by an event at a Hogwarts Quidditch match. Not just any match either - Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.  
  
Stepping out of the Gryffindor locker rooms, the Gryffindor team was met by a first-year Hufflepuff holding a poppy. He was looking nervously around Harry and Ron.  
  
"Er, is Ginny Weasley here?" he squeaked.  
  
Ginny stepped forward, as Ron, Harry and the rest of the team watched the first-year fumble as she stepped forward.  
  
"I wanted to give you this for luck, not that you'll need it or anything," he said. "It's just it reminded me of you and its all sweet and red like your hair. You're a great Quidditch player."  
  
"Thank you . . ."  
  
"Evan."  
  
"Thank you Evan," said Ginny taking the flower from him and placing it in her hair. "I'll wear it for luck."  
  
The boy smiled and ran off as the rest of the team started to snicker.  
  
"Got a fan there Gin?" teased Ron.  
  
"Bugger off Ron," she said. "You're just jealous Hermione's not out here to give you something for luck."  
  
The team started to laugh as Ron turned bright red.  
  
"Come on we've got a game to win," said Harry as they headed to the pitch.  
  
The game itself was going fine. Gryffindor's were up 150-100 and it was only about a half-hour into the match. The snitch hadn't made an appearance yet. Though Harry wondered if he might have seen it if he hadn't been watching Malfoy. Malfoy seemed very flustered as he flew. He kept staring at Ginny as she flew and Harry could see beads of sweat forming on Malfoy's forehead.  
  
"Nervous Malfoy?" Harry said. "No need to worry I'll get the snitch before you like always."  
  
"Stuff it Potter."  
  
Harry followed Malfoy's line of vision and saw he was staring at Ginny again.  
  
"You know you have another man to worry about when it comes to Ginny," Harry teased. "There was a young Hufflepuff waiting outside the lockers when we came out. He seemed quite taken by her."  
  
Malfoy's head spun around so he was looking at Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, a first year," Harry said nodding down to Ginny who had just scored another goal. "She's wearing the flower he gave her as a good luck charm."  
  
Quickly Malfoy turned into a dive and headed straight toward the Slytherin goal post. At first, Harry thought he had seen the snitch and took off after him. After a moment, though, he realized that Malfoy wasn't headed toward a snitch, but Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry thought Malfoy was trying to stop her from scoring yet another goal, so he pulled ahead of Malfoy and cut off his path.  
  
"Damn it Potter," spat Malfoy. "I need to get to Virginia."  
  
"Why?" he said slamming into Malfoy's broom.  
  
Suddenly screams filled the air. Harry looked over to see a broom falling to the ground. It's rider nowhere in sight. He turned to look back at Malfoy.  
  
"It wasn't a flower," Malfoy's voice cracked. "It was a portkey."  
  
Following the attack and the discovery of the body of a Hufflepuff first- year's body with a chunk of hair missing, most of the professors went to the Ministry of Magic, the Order of the Phoenix and to speak with Aurors. Dumbledore had sent for the Weasley's who were on assignment for the order. He said he would be back after talking to Fudge. He left Harry and Dumbledore's Army to patrol the halls and all the students were asked to stay in their houses. Snape and Madam Pomfrey were left in charge, but a half hour after Dumbledore left Snape's arm started to burn from the Dark Mark and he too had left.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron had just gotten done patrolling the corridor. Only an hour had past since Ginny's disappearance, but it seemed like eternity to the three. As they were approaching the common room, they heard shouting. They ran to see what was going on.  
  
Neville was strangling Malfoy with his wand. He was pushing it against his Adam's Apple as Malfoy struggled to breathe. Luna was yelling at Neville to calm down.  
  
"I know you know where she is!," screamed Neville, pushing his wand into Malfoy's throat. "  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" sneered Ron.  
  
"I need help getting your sister back," he said between gasps of breath.  
  
"I knew you know where she is," screamed Neville as he tried to pounce on Malfoy. Harry held him back.  
  
"I'm not positive I know," said Malfoy as he managed to stand up. "I have an idea."  
  
"Why should we trust you Malfoy," spat Ron. "You could just be trying to lure Harry into a Death Eater trap."  
  
"Ron's right," Hermione said.  
  
"You saw what happened Potter," Malfoy said.  
  
Harry nodded. "But why Malfoy?"  
  
"Because Malfoy's don't share, and I'm not going to be the first."  
  
Harry nodded before turning to address everyone.  
  
"We can trust him, and he may be the only shot we have to finding Ginny."  
  
"If we're going to get Ginny I need to get something," Luna said, before turning to Ron. "Open your Common Room door, Ronald."  
  
Ron shrugged and gave the password as Luna disappeared into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"We need back up," Neville said shooting Malfoy a glare. "I don't trust him."  
  
"Everyone's gone," Ron reminded them. "Dad and mum should be in the headmaster's office soon, but I don't know when. How are we even going to get where we're going?"  
  
"We need to be able to get ahold of the Order if the Death Eaters are there," said Hermione.  
  
"She could be dead by then or worse," snapped Malfoy.  
  
"And how are we going to get word to the Order in time?" Harry said.  
  
"Dobby," Hermione said. "Get Dobby. House elves can transport themselves over distances quicker than anything, and they can do it in Hogwarts."  
  
"Right," said Harry as Ron took off to the kitchens.  
  
A few moments later Luna, Ron and Dobby were all back.  
  
"Dobby we need your help," Harry said leaning down.  
  
"Anything for Mr. Harry Potter," he answered.  
  
"We are going to go somewhere. I need you to help take us, then when I tell you to I need you to come back here and go to the Headmaster's office. Tell whoever is in there right away where we are and what's going on. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We're wasting time," snapped Malfoy.  
  
"All right. Where are we going?"  
  
"Dobby do you remember the forest by the mansion in the Dales? We're going to the southern edge," Malfoy said.  
  
"All right everyone hold hands and hold on to Dobby," Harry instructed. "Dobby are you sure you can take all of us?"  
  
He shook his head affirmatively and soon Harry and the rest felt themselves fizzling out of one plain of space and then into another.  
  
Opening his eyes, Harry saw everyone was there and a forest of green ahead of him.  
  
"There's a clearing about 20 yards in front of us," Malfoy said taking the lead, his wand drawn. "If they're there, we'll have to watch for lookouts."  
  
Wands drawn, the five others and a house elf followed him into the darkness of the forest. 


	16. The Battle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative mind of J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction.  
  
A/N: OK LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT. . . (for all of you that sent me e-mails asking where this is going even if you didn't review [by the way thanks for letting me know you read this in any shape or form}) yes this story is listed under H/G, but I tell you in the first chapter he doesn't get Ginny ie "Harry Potter knows what it's like to have won the battle but lost the war. . . the war was over Ginny Weasley's heart." If this upsets you then I'm sorry. I will change the secondary character in the search after I finish. Immediately following the conclusion of this fan fiction I will start a H/G Romance only between them. It is taking place after Hogwarts. Harry's an auror and Ginny's at University. (That story will then be followed by a D/G fan fic.) Please continue to read my story you've only got this chapter and two others to go.  
  
Also this is my longest chapter thus far I believe. It is the battle scene. This means the following - there will be a character death, people get hurt. It's a battle. Nothing above PG-13 though.  
  
Thanks for letting me clear things up. Enjoy. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The group continued to follow Malfoy through the woods. Every once in awhile he would stop and listen to something or whisper something to the group.  
  
"Now if they are in the clearing ahead and things get out of hand, there's a place we can go to about five meters on the other side. It's a dry creek bed, enough to use for cover," Malfoy whispered.  
  
Everyone nodded. A few moments later everyone jumped as a twig snapped a few feet away from them. Harry motioned for everyone to get down, where the tall grass provided some cover. Malfoy however stayed standing.  
  
"Hello Father."  
  
Harry watched to see a Death Eater come out from behind a tree a little bit ahead. With a mask covering his face, Harry wondered how Malfoy would know who it was.  
  
"It was a trap!" snapped Neville under his breath.  
  
"Shh," Harry said listening as the Death Eater made his way closer to the group.  
  
"I knew you would come son," said the Death Eater as he lowered his mask. The older Malfoy stared at his son. "There is great power here tonight."  
  
"Where's Virginia?"  
  
"I told you son," he said his face becoming stern. "She is not for you."  
  
"Oh I think she is," he said as the two Malfoys drew their wands at the same time. "Why don't you go on without me," Draco said to Harry and the others. "I'll deal with my father."  
  
Harry nodded as he led the others past Draco and further into the forest.  
  
They could hear what was going on before they made it to the clearing. With every word a hissing voice said, Harry felt a chill go through him and every one spat from Ginny made his heart beat faster. If nothing else, she was alive.  
  
"Why do you continue to fight me?" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Go to hell Tom."  
  
"Now, now, that's no way for a young lady to talk. I should teach you a lesson, but you don't seem very affected by crucio. It's no fun if you don't scream."  
  
The eerie laughter of Death Eaters echoed around as Harry and the others made their way to the edge of the clearing. Hiding behind a few shrubs, the group could look into the circle of Death Eaters to see what was going on.  
  
"Dobby go, go now," whispered Harry as the house elf nodded then fizzled out.  
  
The Death Eaters formed a circle around Voldemort and Ginny. Ginny had her hand tied behind her back and was near a tree. Drops of blood trickled down her chin from her mouth and a bruise was beginning to form across her right cheek. Voldemort was in the middle of the circle with an evil smirk upon his face looking down upon her.  
  
Harry turned to look at his friends. Ron was pale, while Hermione and Luna seemed slightly shocked. Neville was gripping his wand so tight he might snap it and had a dangerous look in his eye.  
  
"Gryffindor bravery will only get you so far," hissed Voldemort. "For four years you have been fighting me. Why can't you see there is no good or evil, simply power, and you, my dear, have it in abundance."  
  
"I told you before Tom go to hell," Ginny growled out.  
  
"You know," Voldemort said as he made his way over to her and kneeled down in front of her, placing his hand on her swollen cheek. "I can just take what I want. There is a potion to drain you of your power, but then we wouldn't have any fun now would we? You've grown into quite a young woman."  
  
Harry couldn't stop Ron as he burst forward into the circle of Death Eaters. Hermione, who had been trying to hold him back by his robes, got pulled inside with him.  
  
"Let go of my sister now you bastard!" shouted Ron.  
  
Voldemort stepped back as three death eaters raised their wands and shouted "Crucio" as Ron and Hermione fell to the ground wriggling in pain. Their screams filled the air.  
  
"Stupefy," shouted Luna and Harry at the same time. Their wands directed to the Death Eaters who were torturing Hermione and Ron. As he rushed out from his hiding spot, Harry saw Neville cut the ropes to the ties binding Ginny's arms.  
  
"Gin," Luna shouted tossing a vial of some bluish liquid to her. Luna herself took a sip from a similar vial. Harry saw Ginny gulp all the liquid in hers.  
  
Within a second two things happened, Ginny cast a spell as Harry did. Harry's was directed toward his friends, still convulsing on the ground. Ginny's however, caused all the Death Eaters and Voldemort to fall to their knees and cry out as if they were being tortured.  
  
"Legilimens Morsmordere," yelled Ginny as she stumbled up to stand.  
  
"Corpus slaep!" shouted Harry as blue light shot from his wand enveloping Ron and Hermione. Immediately they stopped shaking and fell into a slumber. Harry hoped it would be enough. It was the only thing he knew that might stop the effects of crucio.  
  
"What's going on?" yelled Neville through the cries of the Death Eaters.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said grabbing a hold of Hermione. "We have to get them to that creek bed."  
  
Luna nodded and began pulling on Ron as Neville took off ahead of them wand drawn.  
  
"Luna!," Harry yelled, pulling Hermione into the dense forest away from the Death Eaters. "What is she doing?"  
  
"She's using Occulmency to cause them all to remember their worst moments, almost like a dementor does. I don't know how she's doing it at the same time," she yelled back, pulling Ron as much as she could into the woods.  
  
"Where's Neville?" Harry said looking around.  
  
"I don't know," Luna said as she checked both Ron and Hermione. Both were still unconscious from the relaxing spell Harry cast. "That spell you do will help them until we can get them to a hospital."  
  
"What was that container you gave Ginny?"  
  
"It's a potion we've been working on since second year. It's the one my mom died making."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It enhances your magic a bit. Makes it more potent, the bad thing is that it drains you. You can't do magic for awhile after your enhanced bit. That's why you only take a sip from the flask."  
  
Harry turned to her, "She drank it all."  
  
Fear flashed into Luna's eyes. "Harry if she keeps using up all this power it'll kill her!"  
  
"Stay here," he commanded as he ran back toward the clearing. Panic and fear swept through him. Luna words and something Ginny said kept echoing through his ears "I'll do what I have to," "it'll kill her."  
  
Harry broke through to the clearing to see Neville on the other side of the clearing. He had tied up several Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange, who looked like she had at least 20 bounding charms on her. The remaining Death Eaters were still on the ground screaming. Voldemort was in the middle of the circle trying to stand, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Harry turned to look at Ginny. She stood where she had been before. She was in deep concentration. However she had become deathly white and blood had started coming from her nose. It was killing her to keep this up whatever she was doing.  
  
"Ginny!" shouted Harry.  
  
"She's in a trance," shouted Neville. "She can't hear you and I can't get her to move."  
  
"Protego!" Harry said pointing his wand at her.  
  
Suddenly the world began to spin, images of the quidditch game raced through his head, he felt the excitement Ginny had then fear as she disappeared. Then one more image filled his head of Ginny kissing Neville.  
  
Somewhere through it all Harry dropped his wand. He was brought out of Ginny's mind as he heard Voldemort scream in frustration.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" A green light raced toward her. Picking up a wand he saw on the ground, Harry felt his own feet take off running. Ginny was sitting on the ground, confused about what happened with blood trickling down her face. She hadn't the energy to move away from the spell.  
  
Harry saw Neville dive in front of her as Harry too stepped in front of the curse.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" Harry shouted at Voldemort.  
  
Only part of the killing curse aimed at Ginny hit Harry. He felt his right arm being torn, as if a searing charm had been placed on it. Blood began to pour from it. The majority of the curse had struck Neville.  
  
Neville was lying in Ginny's lap. His legs were a tangled mess. Ginny held him to her.  
  
"Neville?" she said quietly.  
  
"I love you," he struggled to say before he closed his eyes.  
  
Harry looked where Voldemort once stood. A find whispered started to form. Harry had seen it before during his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Immoblious!," shouted Harry, his wand hand of no use. Still the spell streamed out of his striking the mist to freeze it in place. "Not this time," Harry said giving another Avada Kadavra. As the mist exploded, Harry was propelled backward with the knowledge that Voldemort was gone forever.  
  
It was at that time the Death Eaters started to clear their minds. Looking around all they saw at first was the smoldering ash that once was their master, and Ginny holding Neville as she tried to stay conscious.  
  
"You little - Avada Kedavra!" shouted a Death Eater at her.  
  
Harry looked up. He was too far away, he couldn't get to her. Harry watched as a green light streaked toward Ginny as she held Neville in her arms.  
  
"No!" Snape's voice cried out from behind a Death Eater's mask. "Lily!"  
  
A black figure jumped in front of the killing curse, blocking it from Ginny and Neville's unconscious bodies. Harry watched as Snape's mask flew off his face, revealing a smile on the former potion master's lips as his body fell to the ground.  
  
It was at that point members of the Order as well as Aurors and what looked like centaurs came crashing down on the clearing.  
  
Images began to get hazy, as Harry watched the battle rage among the Aurors, members of the Order and the Death Eaters. He fell to his knees after throwing out some stupefying curses at a couple Death Eaters near him. The blood gushing from his arm seemed surreal as his world went black. 


	17. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Let me just say before you read more: He died a noble death, a lot better than most people may give him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry," a gentle voice called. "It's time to wake up now."  
  
Harry struggled to open his eyes. A blinding light greeted him. He went to close his eye again.  
  
"Harry," came Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice.  
  
Opening his eyes again Harry saw the fuzzy outline of the headmaster. He struggled to sit up. He went to grab his glasses, but couldn't.  
  
"My arm," Harry said as Dumbledore helped him put his glasses on. Looking down on where his right arm had been, Harry saw a stump just below the shoulder.  
  
"I understand you took part of a killing curse for Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said. "The curse, you see, acts like a rapid spreading toxin. I'm afraid that the healers had to take you arm to stop it from spreading. You can get a magical replacement, silver in fact, if you wish."  
  
An image of Wormtail's new arm after the Tri-wizard tournament flashed into Harry's mind.  
  
"No. That's fine."  
  
"I thought as much," Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair. "The same offer will be made to Mr. Longbottom for his legs. He took the bulk of the curse."  
  
"Does that mean Ginny's OK?"  
  
Dumbledore's face fell a bit. "I am afraid Miss Weasley is in a coma. It seems as though she used an extraordinary amount of magic during the battle. The healers fear she may be a squib after this."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
The twinkle lit up in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"I believe Mr. Potter that Miss Weasley was more powerful than she would have ever believed. I would dare to say it rivaled that of Morgan de Fay. However, with the amount of power she used - using Occulmency through the Dark Mark to reach every Death Eater - has left her simply . . . ordinary magical wise, not extraordinary."  
  
"Why isn't she awake then?"  
  
"I'm afraid Miss Weasley simply doesn't feel like waking. You see she is safe in her mind, she's not sure of that out here. She believes by all means she should be dead by now. She is confused. "Her spell was very ingenious. The whole wizard world owes her a debt. With members and aurors placed at various cities around Europe, we were able to capture more than 100 Death Eaters. They were crying out, talking about the horrors, they had done. I dare say the world owes Ginny Weasley a debt."  
  
"She was going to sacrifice herself for everyone," Harry said looking down.  
  
"A love of the world," Dumbledore said. "You and Mr. Longbottom's love for her spared her. You formed an orb of a magic so powerful it helped defeat Voldemort."  
  
"Snape sacrificed himself too," Harry said looking up. "He called Ginny my mother's name."  
  
"Ah, you see Harry, Snape's worst fear was seeing your mother die and not being able to save her. It was almost as if he was living it with Ginny's spell. I think when it was lifted he saw someone shoot a killing curse at a redheaded woman and at that moment found out he could move. He decided to save her because he could."  
  
"Oh. I wondered. I didn't know why or what to tell people."  
  
"I am afraid, however, that the potion Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood took should not be discussed with anyone It is not something that someone with a grandiose taste of power should know exists. It is also very dangerous. Miss Lovegood's mother died trying to create it the first time."  
  
Harry nodded his head. "How is everyone else?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood are all fine. I am afraid that the Malfoy line has ended however. Both Mr. Malfoys' bodies were found a ways away from the clearing. "I believe," Dumbledore said standing up and taking a wand from his pocket. "This is Mr. Weasley's. I expect you would want to return it to him as you were the last to use it."  
  
Dumbledore waited as Harry got up, and then they made their way down the hall. Upon entering a room in the next corridor, Harry was enveloped by a pair of arms and several redheads as well as a brown-haired young woman.  
  
"Oh Gods Harry are you all right?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hermione threw her arms around Harry. Tears rolled down her face. "You did it Harry. Thank you."  
  
Harry turned to look at Ron. His best friend's eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," he choked out. "Your arm, Neville's legs, Ginny. It's all my fault if I hadn't rushed in there -"  
  
"It's not your fault Ron," Harry said. "It's Voldemort's. I have something of yours. I hope you don't mind I used it to kill a Dark Lord."  
  
Harry handed Ron his wand back.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Ron said as he pulled Harry into a big bear hug.  
  
The entire group joined in on the hug except for a small figure lying in the hospital bed beside the window.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked motioning toward Ginny.  
  
"She won't wake up," Hermione said.  
  
"They think she drained all her magic. That she'll be a squib," Fred said.  
  
"She won't be," Harry answered.  
  
"Hello," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned to see Neville sitting in a wheelchair. His grandmother stood behind him.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" he asked.  
  
The Weasley's parted. Neville rolled himself toward her bed. He picked up her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I think we should give them some space," Harry said ushering the Weasleys and Hermione to the other side of the room. Seeing into Ginny's memories he knew for certain she would listen to Neville. Deep down she loved him, more than she ever did Harry. It saddened him, but not as much as the knowledge that if Neville didn't get through to her, Ginny would never wake up.  
  
The room was quite enough to hear Neville's words.  
  
"Ginny, it's Neville," his voice quivered. "I need you to listen to me Gin. I know that you think you're safe wherever you are, but you're not. You need to wake up. There are people here that need you and love you. "I need you," Neville said with tears streaming down his face. "Don't you leave me Gin. You said I make you feel safe, so trust me. You need to wake up. You hear me Ginny wake up!  
  
Neville struggled to raise himself up to Ginny's face. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on hers.  
  
"Merlin Ginny wake up," he whispered. "I can't go on without you. If you don't wake up I might as well have died back there. I love you so much."  
  
"Me too," came a week voice from the bed.  
  
"Gods Gin," Neville said kissing her on the lips as the Weasley family rushed to her bedside. 


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: This is the end. I've thrown you all some loops. My next fic is a straight H/G and hope to post sometime in January. Thank you all for the reviews and please see the a/n following this chapter.  
  
Years had passed, now sitting down at his desk at Hogwarts; Harry wondered how fast time seemed to fly.  
  
Ginny had indeed still had some magic when she woke up. Enough so to earn all Es and Os on her OWLS. She went on to become a researcher, designing spells and new potions. None like the one she had used that day though.  
  
Harry shook his head. It had been more than 17 years since that happened. How had the time gone by that fast? He looked over at his right arm, or where it was. He never did get that magical arm, though Neville did get legs. Then again, he thought, Neville got everything that was important.  
  
After all this time, one thought still struck him as odd. He, Harry Potter, was the hero of the wizarding world, but truth be told it was Ginny Weasley or Longbottom now. He had won the battle, but lost the war.  
  
He hadn't seen Ginny or Neville in years. A certain tug at his heart happened every time he had seen her since she woke up. He felt he couldn't breathe right with her in the room. He knew he loved her, but she didn't love him that way back. She had lost her heart to Neville Longbottom. That was something he nor Draco Malfoy, rest his soul, ever thought possible.  
  
Ron and Hermione knew of course how Harry felt. They tried not to talk about what was going on. Awhile ago, he heard Neville and Ginny were expecting a child. He didn't know if that was true or not. A part of him couldn't help but think if things had been different that it would be him and Ginny having a child.  
  
He engrossed himself into his work, breaking the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. In fact, a class of first-years was just coming in for their first class ever. Harry didn't look up as they all took their seats.  
  
"Good morning everyone," he said. "My name is Harry Potter, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When I call your name say 'here.'"  
  
Harry went through the list of students. Some he had gone to school with their parents. He had to look up to see the son of Luna Lovegood and Gregory Goyle. No one saw that coming and he was sort of interested in the result. The boy was built like Goyle, but seemed to be a little out of it like Luna was. It was certainly an interesting combination.  
  
Scrolling down the list he reached one name and had to stop. Looking up he saw a flash of dark red hair.  
  
"Harriet Longbottom."  
  
"Here," squeaked the girl with the red hair. She had a round face, much like Neville had first-year, but there was a fiery look just below the surface that was pure Ginny.  
  
"Your mother?" Harry asked his voice shook.  
  
"Her name's Ginny. Ginny Longbottom, sir. Um, I think my parents know you."  
  
"Yes, yes they do," he said feeling a bit of what Snape must have when he first saw Harry. Harry pushed up his glasses quickly as he stopped a tear from forming. He could never dislike Neville and Ginny's child, although he would have loved for her to be his instead.  
  
"Well, let's get started," he said as he prepared to open a locked cupboard with a boggart inside. His was always seeing Ginny in that clearing. He hoped Harriet wouldn't be too shocked. 


End file.
